Ultraman Universe (character)
Ultraman Universe is the main Ultra of the series with the same name. Info Ultraman Universe is a generally friendly Ultra. He is known to snap when something (such as a monster) does something he doesn't like (such as eating his cookie). He was created by Ultra Father and sent to the Mebius-Zer0 Universe to stop Expera, a villainous being of pure darkness. He can combine with Ultraman Spectros to become Ultraman Universe Spectronium Form. History Ultraman Universe Ultraman Universe's human host is Daniel Erickson. Daniel transforms with the Light Amplifier. While he was created by the Father of Ultra, he was given power by Ultraman King, so that makes Universe pretty strong. You might not want to run into this guy in a dark alley (if he could even fit). Crossovers Universe, Legacy, and Renius: Light Giants Unite! A crossover with Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Renius. Rise of the Dark Cross 2 While the group is on the ship, Universe doesn't appear but is just a voice, telling them to hurry up and fight a monster so he could debut. And, on cue, SpaceGodzilla appears, and Ultraman Black is knocked back. Universe then actually appears, and Tiga notes their similarities. As Flame is still fighting Space Godzilla, Universe, Tiga, and Legacy also appear and use their finishing attacks. Universe then joins the group as they head for Earth, due to Space Godzilla still being alive. When they arrive, Super EX Red KIng appears from a volcano, and Universe shows off his cool forms to try and beat him. Super EX Red King is defeated, but a swarm of Demaaga appears and Spectros is introduced. The team fights the Demaagas (while singing for some reason), as one of the Capsule Kaiju mutilates one of the Demaagas. Later, on the ship, Universe is just sitting down listening to the Team Chaotix theme song, when the remaining Demaaga steps on his foot. That night, Dark Tiga appears, which causes everyone to attack him, before Universe and Spectros appear and tell the group that Dark Tiga is an ally. Dark Tiga tells them that their enemy, Expera, is alive again, and is more powerful. Dark Tiga then shows everyone his Tiga Blast and Tiga Tornado forms. When the group finds Shadus, Universe, Spectros, and Dark Tiga (in his Tiga Tornado form) are left unconcious by Expera, and Universe is left without an arm. The group tries to fight Expera, but it's useless due to Expera being to OP, but Expera gets annoyed, and changes to his Kaiju Form, Experon Zetto Meteor. Tiga heals Universe's arm, but it's still useless against EZM. Some other stuff happens. Whether these events are canon to the Universe series is currently under deliberation. Gaidens Universe: Against the Parasite Universe will appear the main character of this gaiden where a kaiju known as Spyrachia takes over different Ultras and Universe, with the help of Leo and Taro, battle the being. Spectros: Warrior of Light TBA Dark Tiga: Balance of Light TBA Forms To transform into his different forms, Daniel uses the Light Amplifier and Light Crystals. Each of his forms (other than his base form) has a specific power (Fire, Electricity, Water, Land, and Light.) In order to transform, Daniel opens his Light Amplifier, places the Crystal in, closes it, pushes the button on the side, and raises his arm into the air, yelling "UNIVERSE!!!!!" For his rise sequence, after he presses the button on the Light Amplifier, it shows what appears to be multiple galaxies before they collide into an assortment of colors (Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green, which are the four colors that Universe associates with), as Universe grows. Universe Rise Sequence Part 1.jpg|Universe's Rise Sequence Part 1 Universe Rise Sequence Part 2.jpg|Universe's Rise Sequence Part 2 Universe_Rise_Sequence_Part_3.png|Universe's Rise Sequence Part 3 This is Universe's base form. This form is more "balanced" and is based around the average Ultra stats. *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Height': 1,000m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t :;Abilities *'Ultra Sense': As an Ultraman, Universe can sense when a kaiju is attacking and alerts Daniel. *'Host Sight': Universe is able to see the human controlling a kaiju. *'Universe Illusion': Universe can use his forehead crystal to create illusions. *'Crystal Trap': Universe can temporarily hold an enemy in place by shooting a beam out of his forehead crystal and wrapping the beam around the kaiju. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Unium Beam': Universe's main beam finisher. It can kill most monsters in one hit. **'Quadruple Unium Beam': Universe can shoot four Unium Beams somehow. *'Universe Shot': A simple ray beam shot from Universe's arm. **'Double Universe Shot': An alternate Universe Shot, only fired from both arms. ::;Physical *'Universe Punch': Self explanatory. *'Universe Kick': Self explanatory. *'Universe Chop': A chop to the neck. Transformation To transform into this form, Daniel puts his Unium Crystal into the Light Amplifier, and it transforms him through his rise. In real time, though, it just shows Daniel growing into Universe in the standard Ultra rise pose *left arm bent, right arm in the air* while surrounded by light, before the light dissolves, revealing Universe. When transforming into one if his alternate forms, instead of raising his Light Amplifier in the air, he sticks it forward, and a beam of elemental energy flies out. - Fire= Fire Form This is Ultraman Universe's fire based form. *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Height': 1,000m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1 *'Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Abilities *'Fire Manipulation': True to the form's name, Universe can manipulate fire. *'Fire Resistance': Universe is also resistant to fire, as shown during his "battle" with Hyper Zetton (which I'll admit was dumb). *'Heat Manipulation': While also being able to manipulate fire, Universe can manipulate the heat around him, which can make the area he is in hotter or even colder. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Pyrium Meteor': Universe's main finisher in this form. Universe throws several fireballs into the air and brings them back down at a larger size. *'Fire Whip': Universe can create a whip made of fire. **'Ground Fire Whip': A variant of the Fire Whip that comes from underground to ensnare opponents. *'Pyrium Shot': A fireball attack from Universe. ::;Physical *'Flaming Universe Punch': A flaming variation of his Universe Punch. *'Flaming Universe Kick': A flaming variation of his Universe Kick. *'Flaming Universe Chop': A flaming variation of his Universe Chop To transform into this, Daniel inserts the Pyrium Crystal into his Light Amplifier and presses the button, causing a stream of fire to exit the Light Amplifier. Whether it shows this or not, the actual transformation is the same. Universe shoots fire out of his Color Timer, which swirls around him, before it goes into him and disappears, revealing Universe in this form. - Shock= Shock Form This is Universe's electric based form. *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 3,000m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1 *'Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Abilities *'Electricity Manipulation': Universe can manipulate electricity in this form. *'Electricity Resistance': Universe is also resistant to electricity. *'Enhanced Speed': Universe's speed is enhanced to super-speed levels. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Electronium Charge': Universe's finisher in this form. Universe throws the enemy into the sky and surrounds them with afterimages. Universe and his afterimages all shoot electricity at the foe. *'Thunderbolt Cutter': Universe creates a disk of electricity that can be thrown. *'Bolt Strike': Universe can summon a bolt of lightning out of the sky to strike an opponent, but only if Universe is close enough to it. ::;Physical *'Electrifying Fists': Universe performs multiple punches at high speeds. *'Gigavolt Kick': Universe performs a helicopter kick with his feet empowered by electricity. *'Sudden Shock': Universe runs behind his opponent and does an electric karate chop to their neck, if they even have one. This usually results in the kaiju being numbed so that Universe can finish them off. To transform, Daniel inserts the Electronium Crystal into the Light Amplifier and activates it, sending a stream of lightning out. Electricity shoots out of Universe's Color Timer and creates a circle around him. The circle disappears and a lightning bolt comes from the sky and strikes Universe, revealing him in his Shock Form. - Water= Water Form This is Universe's water based form. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 1,000m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1 *'Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t *;Abilities *'Water Manipulation': Universe can manipulate Water in this form. *'Ice Manipulation': Universe can also manipulate ice. *'Heat Manipulation': Like Fire Form, Universe can manipulate heat. However, unlike Fire Form, Universe can only make things colder instead of making them hotter or colder. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Aquarium Hurricane': Universe's finisher in this form. Universe spins, creating a vortex of water around him. Afterwards, he propels the vortex forward, freezing some of the water to create shards of ice that stab the monster. *'Ice Shard': Universe creates a large ice crystal that he chucks at the opponent. *'Ice Shot': Universe summons water into his hands and freezes it, before forcing it at the opponent. ::;Physical *'Ice Weaponry': Universe can create weapons made of ice. *'Aqua Force': Universe uses water to thrust himself forward and punch his opponent. Can also be used for kicks. When transforming into this form, Daniel inserts the Aquarium Crystal into the Light Amplifier and presses the button, shooting a stream of water out of the tip. Water shoots out of Universe's Color Timer and flows around him in a circle. The circle closes in on Universe and pops, revealing this form. - Earth= Earth Form This is Universe's earth based form, combining both plant life and stone. *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Height': 700m *'Underwater Speed': Mach .5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 3 *'Strength': 110,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Abilities *'Stone Manipulation': Universe can manipulate stone in this form. *'Nature Manipulation': Universe can also manipulate nature, such as trees or other plants. *'Enhanced Strength': Universe's strength is enhanced in this form. *'Enhanced Defense': Universe's defense is also enhanced. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Earthium Breaker': Universe's finisher in this form. Universe summons large vines that ensnare the opponent, and creates a large rock spike that is hurled at said opponent. *'Stone Shield': Universe creates a shield made of stone. Since his defense is enhanced, however, Universe usually uses this to protect civilians or SED members. *'Vine Whip': Not to be confused with the Pokemon move, Universe can summon a whip made of vines. ::;Physical *'Graphite Fist': Universe covers his fists in stone and punches the enemy. *'Graphite Kick': Universe covers his foot in stone and kicks the enemy. *'Nature's Wrath': Universe summons vines that wrap around his enemy as he performs several attacks. Not the coolest looking attack, but hey, the name's pretty cool. To access this form, Daniel inserts the Earthium Crystal into the Light Amplifier and presses the button, sending a stream of leaves and stone out. Universe stands as boulders rise from the ground and glowing leaves surround his body. The stones are sent out away from Universe as the leaves fly away, revealing this form. - Spectronium= This is a fused form of Ultraman Universe and Ultraman Spectros, which is also their combined ultimate form. *'Flight Speed': Mach 20 *'Running Speed': Mach 17 *'Jumping Height': 7,000m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Speed': Mach 6 *'Strength': 200,000 t *'Grip Strength': 180,000 t :;Abilities *'Elemental Manipulation': Universe Spectronium can manipulate the elements given by all of Universe's and Spectros' forms. *'Element Merging': Universe Spectronium can combine two elements together in different combinations. *'Ultimate Light': Universe Spectronium possesses a light that no other Ultra in the Mebius-Zer0 Continuity can access. This was given by Ultraman King. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Spectriverse Ray': Universe Spectronium's finisher. Universe Spectronium forms his arms in the shape of an "L" and fires a multicolored ray. **'Elemental Spectriverse Ray': A powered-up version where the ray is backed up by all of Universe Spectronium's elements. This results in the transformation instantly ending after the attack is complete, though. *'Spectriverse Shot': Universe Spectronium shoots 8 rays out of the crystals on his armor. *'Light Dome': Universe Spectronium creates a dome as a shield to protect himself or allies from attacks. *'Sealing Light': Used by the original Universe, this attack split him into Universe and Spectros, as well as forced Expera into a human form. ::;Physical *'Universe Spectronium Punch': A very powerful punch. *'Universe Spectronium Kick': A very powerful kick. *'Universe Spectronium Chop': A very powerful chop. *'Light Charge': Universe Spectronium covers himself in his light and charges the enemy. To access this form, Daniel and Jared raise their transformation items in the air, and all of their Light Crystals fly into them. They then press their devices together, while shouting "Universe, Spectros!" Universe and Spectros glow, before they collide together, creating a massive light. As the light dims down, a singular voice shouting "UNIVERSE SPECTRONIUM" can be heard, then this form is revealed. - Ultimate Spectriverse= Ultimate Spectriverse Form At the end of Rise of the Dark Cross 2, during the final battle, Universe, Spectros, Dark Tiga, and Taro all fused into a powered-up form of Spectronium Form. This is exclusive to Rise of the Dark Cross 2. Same techniques as Spectronium, but stronger. To transform, Universe summons a giant version of the Light Amplifier (like how Ginga summons that staff thing), Spectros shows his Light Expander (because it's already shown in his form), Dark Tiga pulls out a purple and white device that looks like the Light Amplifier, and Taro pulls out a pure white version of it. They collide the devices, and then glow and collide themselves, revealing this form. }} - Dark= Dark Form This form appears in a future crossover film between Universe and some later Ultras. }} Trivia *If you're obviousness impaired, then Ultraman Universe's design is based off of Ultraman Tiga *The Spectronium form is based off of Orb Zeperion Solgent *This is the first Ultraman character I put on this wiki. *He's pretty strong. *Normal form design by Zenonkou75. *When he first transformed into his different forms, the "elements spinning around Universe" still happened, but Universe was also glowing a specific color for each form (Fire-Red, Shock-Yellow, Water-Blue, and Earth-Green). This has died down afterwards. *Universe's final form also being his original form is a reference to Ultraman Orb. Heck, an Orb form is used as the basis for it! **When I imagine Universe's first fight with Expera, I imagine something similar to the Orb vs Maga Zetton flashback shown at the beginning of the series. Gallery Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Elemental Ultras